Safe and Sound
by EscapingThisFate
Summary: What happens Addie loses everything she's ever known? She's ready to give up and fade away. But a family in the new town she lives in have different plans for her. She never expected to find a family and even love through the crumbling of her world. JH/OC


Safe and Sound - Chapter One - Stares, Whispers and Hostility

_Sweat shined on my dirty skin, the sun beat down on me with such force I could feel myself getting sunburned. I wiped the sweat off my face and looked around me. My body was weighed down with layers of protective camouflage clothing. Heavy combat boots made it hard to run. I was in a desert of some sorts, this place was totally unfamiliar to me. But at the same time I known I'd seen it. Maybe in pictures or movies. As I walked around lost fear crept into my body. I spun around as people randomly popped up out of nowhere. But they weren't just normal people they were soldiers. They were in full gear, helmets on their heads, automatic weapons in their hands. Huge tan hummers drove around. There were so many noises, yelling, screaming, orders, and even gun shots. I spun around gasping. Panic set in, why was I in a warzone? I tried to call out for help and for answers, but it was like no one could hear me or even see me. My scream of panic and frustration was cut off by bombs going off. I flew through the air and landed on the ground. I hid behind a huge hummer and watched in horror at the scene that played out before me. I heard the yells telling everyone to run and watch there back. And that's when I saw him, my dad. My green eyes widened as I stood to my feet and I darted off towards him. I screamed out his name and begged for him to listen to me. I followed him as he ran, when I'd get closer to him somehow he'd get farther away. He was constantly out of my reach. Then I saw it, a sniper hiding in a bush and the men behind him._

_"Daddy! No look out behind you!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs as I forced my legs to run faster. He looked my way and I nearly cried out thinking he could see me. But my heart sunk at his voice rang out._

_"David come with me, we need to secure this area and get the fuck out!" He demanded his voice full of authority. _

_"DADDY NO!" I screamed as he jogged off with David but it was too late. Gun shots rang out, so many that I couldn't keep count. A pained noise escaped my mouth as I watched my father and his friend hit the ground blood spattering everywhere, even on my face. I ran to my dad's side and placed his head in my lap. The snipers were taken down and medics raced over to my father and his friend. They worked on them but I knew their fate by the looks on the medics faces. A sob left my lips as tears mixed with the blood that was on my face at my father's last words._

_"Tell my baby I love her, tell her to stay strong and live for me and my mother, promise me you'll do that." My dad choked out blood falling from his lips. The medic nodded gravely and held onto my dad's hands. Screams flew out of my lips as I plead for my dad to hold on, that he'd be okay. I watched in horror as my dad's eyes fluttered closed and he took his last breath. I clung to his lifeless body as the medics tried to move him. And once again like I truly wasn't there, he was taken out of my arms and placed in a hummer a blanket over his body. _

I shot up with a start a scream leaving my body as it shook with sobs. That nightmare had been haunting me for the past months. It wouldn't go away and it came back without fault every night as I slept. My tiny body shook violently as I sobbed tears coating my face with hot salty tears. I didn't flinch as my door was thrown open, my uncle dashed over to me scooping me up in his arms holding me close to him as if I was a small child. I threw my face into his neck as I sobbed my tiny hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He rocked me humming to me softly, soon enough the sobs became softer and less frequent. Silent tears fell as curled up in his arms, he ran his hands through my dark strawberry blonde hair as he sat down on the side of my bed.

"Adelina-Mae you're alright, you're safe it was just a dream." My cousin Aiden said coming into my room sitting beside his father. My hand flew out to grab his and he held onto it tightly. My uncle Cooper smiled softly as he handed me over to my cousin.

"I'm going to go get her some tea, I'll be right back." He said kissing my forehead as he walked out of the room. Aiden wiped my face and played with my hair, placing small kisses on my forehead.

"They're so real Aid, it's like I was there." I said with a broken voice as I peered up at his hazel eyes.

"I know baby, I know but they're not real and you're safe." He promised me as he rubbed his back. I nodded and hiccupped as I placed my head on his shoulder. Aiden and I had always been close and after my father had been killed in action he'd become closer to me. He'd always been more of a brother than cousin. He'd taken two weeks off from school to rush to my side in Franklin Tennessee. Both him and my uncle hadn't left my side in the past couple months. They'd helped me arrange the funeral and everything. They'd helped me pack my things up and move out to Forks where my uncle and my father had grown up. We buried my father nearly a month ago and I'd been living with them ever since. They were the only living family I had, my mother had gone missing one day after work when I was a baby. My dad never gave up hope and never stopped looking for her even though after all these years we knew what happened.

Uncle Cooper walked back into the room with a warm cup of tea. I took it taking a small sip as I placed it down on the nightstand. I frowned realizing it was five-forty in the morning. I looked at my cousin and uncle with guilt written on my face. I felt so bad for once again waking them up with my screams. I knew this was hard for the as well. Copper was so close with my dad and so was Aiden. Aiden and I both knew what it was like to not have mothers. Like myself Aiden lost his mother at a young age, but for him it was from cancer.

"I'm sorry I woke you both again." I said in a soft voice looking down at my hands. Aiden gently lifted my chin and looked into my watery green eyes.

"Don't apologize Addie, we don't mind. We just want to be here for you and help you fight these things off." He said kissing my forehead. My uncle chuckled softly and brushed a strand a stand of hair out of my face.

"You have nothing to apologize for love, we know you're going through a hard time. Would you like to talk about the dream?" He asked softly looking down at me with caring eyes.

"No, no at least not right now." I said softly playing with a ring on Aiden's finger. My uncle sighed softly frowning in understanding.

"Alright, well why don't you and Aiden relax before you have to go to school. I have to get ready and go to work. I love you both, if you need anything you have my cell and work number." Cooper said kissing my forehead along with Aiden's before he walked out of my room. Aiden moved laying down pulling me into his arms.

"I wish you weren't older than me. I don't want to go to school alone." I said and frowned at how childish I sounded. But it was true I was scared to go this new school alone. I wish I could have Aiden by my side. He didn't take away the pain but he made it easier.

"I know my little bird, but you'll do just fine I know it. I know you'll make friends fast if you let them in. And I think dad has let Carlisle know you're going to be new. I'm sure his kids will help you out." Aiden said soothingly as he played with my curly hair. His words comforted me slightly. I knew of the Cullen family I hadn't met any of them but both Cooper and Aiden spoke highly of them.

"And you know if you need me you can call me. I don't care if I'm in class I'll leave and come get you." Aiden said smiling down at me, I gave him as soft smile and nodded. We laid in silence until six thirty before we got up and started to get ready for school. I'd miss having Aiden around ever day. He lived on campus at Seattle University but had been staying at home until I got settled in. He'd be going back to his dorm at the end of this week. I was comforted by the fact that he'd be home on the weekends.

After a quick shower and doing everything I needed I ran a brush through my curly red hair. I let it dry in its natural curls and simply placed a bobby pin to hold my bangs back. I sipped into a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and slipped on a gray and light pink sweater. It had a cute cherry design on the left breast. I slipped my feet into pink heels that matched my shirt that had gray skulls on them. I applied simple make-up not even trying to hide the dark circles under my eyes. I kept to simple eyeliner that winged out and light pink eyeshadow and mascara. I applied clear lip balm to my lips and packed everything I would need into my backpack. The only jewelry I wore was my father's dog tags that hid under my sweater. I also wore my mother's cross necklace. A simple butterfly ring sat on my right middle finger. On my left ring finger was a simple heart ring that had diamonds on it that my father had given me for my sixteenth birthday. I wore a charm bracelet from Aiden on my left wrist and bangles on my right.

After collecting my phone and iPod I made sure everything was in my backpack. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Cooper was packing his lunch. He smiled at Aiden and I and handed us both a plate full of food. I stared down at the delicious smelling food. But I couldn't bring myself to eat much. For Cooper's sake I started eating as he got ready to leave. I watched as he grabbed his lab coat, brief case and lunch bag as he made his way to the living room. Walking back in with his keys in his hand he smiled at his son and myself. I was forever grateful that Cooper had taken me in without a second thought.

"I've got to get going guys, I'll see you after work. I love you both, call or text me if you need anything." He said pacing a kiss on my forehead before hugging Aiden. We both bid him goodbye and I picked at my food once he left. I heard Aiden sigh from across the table. I looked up at him and frowned as I saw him frowning at me.

"Addie please eat, you haven't eaten much since you got here." Aiden pleaded softly to me. I gave him a half smile and nibbled on a couple pieces of fruit before pushing my plate away.

"I'm sorry Aiden, I'm just really not hungry right now. I'll take poptarts with me to school." said my voice still soft like it had been for the past couple weeks.

"Okay, do you promise me you'll eat something at lunch?" He asked sighing softly again.

"Yes I promise you I will, I'm sorry.." I trailed off softly feeling like a burden. Aiden reached across the table and took my hand squeezing it softly.

"Don't be sorry Addie, I understand just eat lunch. Give me your plate we've got to get going." He said smiling at me, I returned the smile to the best of my ability and handed him my plate. He quickly washed our plates before grabbing his bag. I placed my wallet, iPod, and phone into my purse as I stood up. Walking into the living room I grabbed my keys to my new car Cooper had bought for me even after my protest. I grabbed a light jacket discovering it was drizzling outside. As Aiden walked to his car he turned around and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"I love you, I'll see you around dinner time. Call me after school if you can and if you need me before that please call. Good luck with your first day Forks High School, I think you'll love it. I know I did when I went there, I love you." He said kissing my cheeks and I returned the gesture.

"I love you too, I'll see you tonight and I'll call if I need anything. I'm sure school will be fine, have a good day Aid." I said smiling as I placed my backpack and purse in the back seat before I got into my Mazda two. I waved at Aiden as he left and started the car. The radio played softly in the background as I pulled out and made my way to school. The trip to Forks High School was quick. I pulled into a parking spot next to a pearl white Volvo. Shutting off the car I rested my head against the wheel and took a couple deep breaths. I was nervous and honestly wasn't ready for all the stairs I'd get from being the new kid. Mustering up all the courage I could fine I stepped out of the car and grabbed my things. I ignored the looks I got from other students as I made my way into the office.

"Hello dear, welcome to Forks High School can I help you?" An overly cheerful woman greeted me. It took a lot of will power not to ask her who slipped crack into he cereal and ask what was really in her coffee. Biting my tongue I smiled politely at the woman.

"My name is Adelina-Mae Anderson, I'm new here I transferred from Franklin High School." I said in a soft voice looking down at my light gray nail polish. My head shot up at the excited noise the receptionist made. I eyed her weirdly as she clapped her hands as she dashed off to a file cabinet.

"Oh there you are! We've been expecting you. It's nice to finally see you around here. I'm so sorry about the circumstances though. If you need to talk we've got great counselors here." She said appearing before me once again. I gritted my teeth hating the look of pity she gave me. I bit my tongue once again and smiled politely at her.

"Thank you, but I'm doing just fine." I said my voice had a hint of coldness in it. But it didn't seem to phase the overly happy woman. I rolled my eyes to myself and sighed, I had a feeling today would be a long day.

"Alright but if you change your mind let me know. Here is your schedule and a map, also you need to get this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back by the end of the day. Your locker combination is on this sheet along with the one for you gym locker. If you need help finding anything just ask one of the teachers or the students! I'm positive they'll be more than happy to help you! And it was nice meeting you, you're just a beautiful as your uncle claimed you'd be!" The woman gushed, I gave her an odd look. She honestly reminded me of Effie Trinket with her ungodly happy, positive and energetic personality. I slapped on fake smile and smiled at her lying through my teeth easily.

"It was nice meeting you too, I'll have the slip back to you after my last class and I'll be sure to ask for help." I said smiling with a cheerful voice as I made my way out of the office. I sighed trying my hardest to ignore the stares I got and the whispers I heard. I could only hope they just thought I was a new kid. I really didn't want to hear them talking about the poor new girl who'd lost so much. I don't think I'd be able to take all of that all day long. I looked over my lists of classes and slowly made my way down the hall looking for my locker. I sighed softly as I finally found it, after two tries I got the damn thing open. I grabbed my phone out of my purse making sure it was on vibrate before slipping it into my pocket. I stuffed my purse into my locker along with my jacket. Closing my locker I bit my lip as I started down the hall looking for my first class. I gasped softly as someone bumped into me.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" A beautiful female voice asked quickly. I looked up to see a tall stunning pale girl with a pretty shade of copper hair. He brown eyes were full of worry as she looked down at me. I gave her a small soft smile.

"It's alright no harm was done, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going myself. So I'm sorry as well." I said softly smiling up at her. She grinned down at me, she was a good four inches taller than me, she'd have been even taller if I'd been in flats.

"No need to be sorry, you look kind of lost are you new?" She asked softly a smile on her face. Oddly I couldn't help but return the girls smile.

"That's because I am, I'm trying to find my first class. Is it that obvious that I'm the new kid?" I asked a small smile making its way to my lips. The girl giggled softly and that even sounded beautiful.

"It's not too bad I promise, if it makes you feel any better I was new last here too, but that was a while ago. What class do you have, maybe I can show you the way." She smiled brightly.

"Uh I have Mrs. Campbell for homeroom, do you know where that is?" I asked softly biting my lip. The girl brightened up as she nodded her head her bronze curls bouncing as she did this.

"Yeah I have her too I'll walk you to class if you'd like I'm Renesmee Swan by the way." The girl said holding her hand out with a smile. I smiled taking her hand and shook it, her hand wasn't hard but it wasn't quite soft and it was a bit colder than mine. I shrugged it off to the cold rainy weather Forks was having.

"It's nice to meet you Renesmee, that's a really pretty name. I'm Adelina-Mae Anderson. And if you wouldn't mind that would be awesome, you don't have to though." I said as we shook hands, as I took to biting my lip nervously.

"It's nice to meet you too Adelina-Mae, your name is pretty too it's also unique. And I don't mind at all just let me grab my things!" She said grinning as she dashed the locker that was next to mine. I waited for her my hands fiddling with the papers. Soon enough Renesmee was back by my side and she linked her arm in mine. I followed her down the halls and down a couple stairs. I frowned as people looked at me and whispered.

"Renesmee, may I ask you something?" I asked in a soft voice, Renesmee looked over at me curiously before nodding.

"Of course and feel free to call me Nessie everyone else does." She smiled.

"How long is everyone going to stare at me and whisper?" I asked looking at people staring at me. Nessie looked around with a frown and small glare as people stared at me.

"I won't lie Fork's is a small town, not many new kids come here. So when they do it's a huge thing. But it should all die down within a week or so when they get something new to go on about. I know it's annoying and it gets old quick, just try to ignore them. That's what my family and I did." She said smiling at me as lead us into a room.

"Thank you Nessie, not only for showing me to class but for being nice and not staring at me like I'm some kind of freak, it means a lot." I said smiling at her causing her to laugh.

"Trust me you're not a freak they're just annoying curious." She said walking up to a desk where a young teacher set. The woman smiled as she saw Nessie walk into the room.

"Mrs. Campbell this is Adelina-Mae Anderson, she's new." Nessie said before walking to her seat. I smiled politely at the teacher as I handed her my slip for her to sign. I tried hard not to fidget at the feeling of eyes on me.

"Hello there Adelina-Mae, it's nice to meet you sweetie. Just take a seat anywhere and if you need help finding your next class find me when the bell rings. Here you go all signed." She said smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back and took the slip of paper and looked around the room. I walked to the back of the room and stood next to the empty seat next to Nessie.

"May I sit next to you or should I sit in the seat in front of you?" I asked playing with the ring on my left hand. Nessie smiled up at me and pulled the seat out patting it softly.

"You can sit next to me, my sister and her boyfriend sit in front of me." She said smiling at me. I smiled gratefully at her and placed my bag on the floor sitting down. Nessie turned in her seat facing me with a smile.

"So Adelina-Mae what brings you to the rainy town of Forks Washington?" She asked smiling softly. It was a question I was dreading but I had a feeling Nessie wouldn't ask me a ton of questions or pity me. She just didn't seem like that type of person.

"Please call me Addie or Addie-Mae that's what friends and family call me. I'm here living with my uncle Cooper my dad recently passed and my mother is gone too. So my uncle Coop and his son are my only living relatives they were nice enough to take me in." I said swallowing the pain at the thought of my parents and smiled softly. Nessie frowned with sad eyes and leaned over hugging me gently. Oddly I found it comforting and I returned the hug greatly happy she didn't pity me.

"I'm so sorry Addie, if I'd known I wouldn't have brought it up." She said with guilt in her voice as she sat back in her seat.

"It's not your fault you had no way of knowing, it's okay I promise." I said shrugging softly and smiled softly. Nessie grinned at me happy she hadn't upset me.

"Do you mind if I ask where you're from? You've got a cute southern accent." She laughed softly and surprisingly I returned the laugh.

"No I don't mind at all, I come from a small town in Tennessee called Franklin. What about you, what brought you to Forks?" I asked watching as more students filed in to the class room.

"That's awesome I've always loved small towns. I moved here with my family, my adopted father got a job here at the local hospital so we moved. I actually really like this town even if it is rainy." She laughed played with a bracelet with some kind of crest on it.

"I like the rain so the constant clouds don't bother me either. You're adopted, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want too." I said softly not wanting to pry. Nessie shook her head and waved her hand.

"Nah I don't mind, my adoptive mother is actually my aunt. Bella, is my biological sister, our parents died when we were young. We don't really remember them, so my aunt took us in." She said with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Nessie that must have been hard." I said softly feeling bad I brought it up.

"Don't feel bad I love where I am now and who I'm with. My aunt has also taken in my cousins Emmett and Alice. And my uncle took in his niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper they're twins. We've got a full house but we love it." She said happily and before we could talk more the bell rang and the last of the students filed in. The two I assumed to be Bella and Edward walked in last smiling at Nessie as they sat down. They were impossibly beautiful they were a bit paler than Nessie and had the oddest yet most beautiful colored eyes I'd ever seen. They were a golden butterscotch color, it was actually odd how they looked a like. You could tell that Nessie was Bella's sister with the wavy hair but oddly her hair matched Edwards. I thought about what she said about her 'Parents' and I couldn't help but think they had to be amazing to take in so many kids.

I pulled a notebook out and started to doodle as Bella caught Nessie's attention and stared talking. I started to draw a picture of the scene that I saw outside of the window I was sitting next to. Looking out the window I drew the trees with canopies of green leaves and vines. Drawing always seemed to soothe me when I was upset or nervous. I moved onto the green grassy and mossy ground. I worked on shading and making sure to give the leaves and grass the shine it had from the rain. I half listened to the teacher as I drew and I simply raised my hand when my name was called. I thanked god that I didn't have to introduce myself to the class. That was just humiliation I didn't want to have to deal with this early in the morning.

"That's a really beautiful drawing." A musical voice said startling me causing me to jump. I lifted my head and was met with the butterscotch eyes of the guy who sat in front of me. He chuckled softly smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Here is the paper the teacher passed out. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He said smiling at me, I smiled softly back at him.

"It's okay I was kind of off in my own world and thank you, it's nothing really just a sketch. I'm Adelina-Mae Anderson, Addie or Addie-Mae for short." I said smiling softly as I took the paper. I had to suppress a gasp as my fingers touched his skin. It was icy cold and hard. I didn't want to look like a complete ass, so I took the paper smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Addie, I hope Nessie here hasn't been talking your ear off." He said teasingly as he looked at the girl. Nessie glared playfully and stuck her tongue out at him causing him to laugh.

"I have not, I'll have you know we were both talking before the bell rang." She said back smiling at him.

"Ignore them they like to tease each other, I'm Bella Swan Nessie's sister. It's nice to meet you Addie." Bella smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was really hard to get over her beauty.

"They're fine they remind me of how my cousin and I act when we're together." I laughed softly tucking the piece of paper that had a list of school clubs into my backpack along with my notebook as the bell rang. Edward and Bella stood up collecting their stuff.

"What class do you have next?" Nessie asked peering over my shoulder to look at my list of classes. I scanned the sheet quickly before answering.

"Chemistry with Mr. Potter." I answered slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Nessie frowned.

"Darn I have history, but you have that with Bella." Nessie said smiling as we walked towards the door and into the hallway. Hearing her name Bella turned around and looked at the two of us.

"Would you like me to show you the way?" Bella asked in a friendly voice and I bit my lip nodding.

"Only if you wouldn't mind I don't want to be a pain." I said my voice going back to its now regular softness. Bella smiled a friendly smile at me and shook her head her chestnut hair falling over he shoulders.

"No not at all, follow me. Nessie I'll see you in math, I'll see you soon Edward." She said turning from giving Nessie a hug to giving Edward a quick kiss. Nessie made a gagging noise before walking off pulling Edward by his arm. Bella laughed shaking her head and lead the way to Chemistry.

"So how are you liking the rainy town of forks Addie?" She asked smiling over at me as we walked up the stairs. She glared at a couple students who were pointing at me and whispering. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them.

"I'm loving the town so far, as odd as this may sound I love the rain. To me it's comforting. But Forks High is a different story, everyone is staring me like I'm some kind of alien and the whispering is already getting annoying. I'm surprised I haven't opened my mouth yet." I said honestly, just like with Nessie I felt my self warming up to Bella even though I wanted to keep my walls up. Bella laughed a musical laugh as we approached the classroom.

"Rain isn't my favorite but I'm growing to love it. It kinda grows on you after a while. And with everyone staring at you and whispering, ignore them. I know it's easier said than done. They're just your average small town teenagers. They'll stop soon enough trust me. I know how it is to be the new girl all too well." She said with a knowing smile, but the laugh had me thinking it wasn't the only thing she found amusing. It was like there was a hidden inside joke somewhere. We entered the room and I handed my slip of paper to the teacher who signed it and handed me two textbooks, along with a list of make-up work and told me to sit next to Bella.

"Sorry you're stuck with me, it seems to be a theme so far today." I said softly as I flipped my textbook out grabbed a fresh notebook and pen. Bella laughed and did the same before looking at me.

"Don't worry about it, I think being 'stuck' with you is better than the annoying kid who was next to me before. He put a new meaning to annoying." Bella grumbled towards the end. I laughed softly and started writing down notes.

"If I annoy you just let me know." I said with a small laugh as I looked at all of the make-up work I had to do. I groaned softly having a feeling I'd have make-up work from the rest of my classes by the end of the day.

"I doubt you'll annoy me Addie, and I hope you don't mind but Nessie told me why you're here in Forks. I'm sorry if you didn't want her to say anything. Oh and if you'd like I could help you with your make-up work it's pretty easy." Bella said softly looking over at me. I only saw honesty and sympathy in her eyes and was glad.

"It's okay that she did, it's less explaining that I have to do. And I might take you up on that offer if it's not too much to ask." I said shrugging with a small smile. I was proud of myself for masking the pain that was eating me up inside. I hoped I was coming off as happy as I was trying to act.

"It's no problem I'm honestly a nerd when it comes to school work. If you do want help just let me know and we'll work something out." She said smiling and we turned to take notes and listen to the teacher as he started on with the lesson. I liked how Bella didn't pry and kept to herself and was still friendly at the same time. Chemistry passed quickly with ease that I knew I wouldn't have any trouble catching up. I walked out of the class room with Bella who pointed me to English. She gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder and a smile as she made her way to her next class.

I walked into the English classroom and stood next to the teachers desk waiting for the teacher to appear so they could sign my slip of paper. A soft sigh escaped my lips as students openly stared at me and whispered. I caught a few words every now and then. Most of them were just curious about the new kid and others were gossiping about the rumors they'd heard about me. I hugged my arms to myself trying to ignore them but it was growing harder to do. I moved from foot to foot chewing on my lip. I sighed in relief as the teacher made her way into the room. Miss Bliss seemed like a nice old lady. My thoughts turned bitter after she told me to wait and introduce myself to the class. I gripped my hands tightly on my English textbook to keep them from shaking. This is what I was dreading the most. The looks and whispers I'd get after introducing myself to the class. Finally everyone was seated and the final bell rang. Miss Bliss clapped her hands together standing next to me.

"Class listen up, we've got a new student her name is Adelina-Mae Anderson. I expect you all to give her your full attention and respect. Miss Anderson please introduce yourself to the classroom. We're all excited to hear what's brought you to our small town!" Miss Bliss gushed sitting down at her desk. I bit my lip and took a deep breath before speaking softly.

"Hi I'm Adelina-Mae, Addie or Addie-Mae for short. I moved from Tennessee to Forks last month after my father passed. He was a major in the army and passed in combat. I'm living with my uncle Cooper and cousin Aiden." I said quickly trying to ignore the rip of pain that tore through me at the mention of my father. As I expected there was gasps and friends turned to each other to whisper to each other. And others including the teacher gave me looks of pity and sympathy. I gritted my teeth and turned to Miss Bliss waiting for her to give me my seat assignment.

"Well welcome to Forks sweetie, have a seat next to Miss Hale. Miss Hale could you please raise your hand?" Miss Bliss called. I saw a pale hand raise and I quickly dashed to the back of the classroom and into the seat trying to ignore people staring at me. I slipped into my seat next to a drop dead beautiful blonde. Her hair was wavy and her skin was pale and reminded me of Bella's. Her eyes also were the same butterscotch colors as theirs. I gave her a small smile before staring down at my hands in my lap. I took a couple deep breaths trying to calm myself and trying to get the pain to die down some.

"Alright class we'll be working on The Raven again today. Get your books out and pair up with your partner. Write down the notes on the board and answer the hand outs. You may work with you partner on the work pages." Miss Bliss commanded as she started to write on the board. I flipped my book open and quickly found the page I needed. I started taking notes down when I felt someone staring at me. Looking up fully I saw a boy with gray eyes staring at me. I frowned trying to ignore his painfully obvious stares but he seemed to be hooked on staring at me like I was some kind of meat.

"Hey Webb take a picture it lasts longer, maybe you don't remember what your mother told you but it's not polite to stare. And frankly it just makes you look a complete idiot." I beautiful musical voice snapped from next to me. My head shot over to the beautiful blonde I was sitting next to. Her pretty face was set in a scowl as she glared at the boy in front of me. He started at the girl next to me in shock before swallowing hard and nodding his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled turning around in his seat. I sighed softly and sent a thank you look to the girl next to me.

"Thank you." I said softly twirling my pen in my hand. Her head turned to me and the scowl was replaced with a stunning smile.

"It's not a problem David here had a problem with staring before. He's a repeat offender I've found only yelling at him works. I'm really sorry everyone is being immature by staring and whispering about you. They live for fresh gossip apparently they don't get much around here. I'm Rosalie Hale by the way." She smiled holding her hand out to me. I smiled at her and shook her hand, I gasped inaudibly at the cold and hardness of her hand.

"Yeah it seems a lot of people have a problem with staring at this school. I'd be fine if it was just staring, but the whispering it's hard and some of it hurts. I don't like the way they're talking about me and everything that has happened. It's not so easy to have to listen to all day. I'm Adelina-Mae, call me Addie or Addie-Mae though." I smiled softly at her. She gave me a small smile and patted my hand.

"I'm really sorry about your dad Addie, and I'm sorry they're making it harder by opening their fat mouths. But it'll die down in a couple days. Would you like my notes from the classes you missed?" Rosalie asked pulling her notebook out. I was surprised to notice she'd already finished writing down the notes for today.

"You wouldn't mind, that would be great and help with the make up work." I said smiling softly at her. She shook her head with a smile.

"Here take them you can give them back to me at lunch or at the end of the day." She smiled handing me the notebook. I smiled and thanked her and finished taking the notes for today. I quickly flew through the work sheet and sat back in my seat.

"Wow you really didn't have any trouble with that." Rosalie said in surprise, I smiled over at her.

"I love his work so I've read it already and we'd already done this at my old school." I said sheepishly. In all honesty when it came to reading and English I was a total and complete nerd. I read every chance I get and writing has always come easy to me. Rosalie and I made small talk throughout the rest of English after turning our papers in. She asked what life was like back in Tennessee and I told her about my friends and school. I asked her how she was liking Forks and she was honest about loving the privacy of the small town, but honest about the fact she couldn't stand pretty much everyone around here. We both started to pack up our stuff before the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" She asked curiously as she discreetly flipped through her phone.

"I've got AP math next, what about you?" I asked sending a quick text to Cooper to let him I'd survived so far and was doing alright.

"I have the same along with my boyfriend, sister and brother." She said smiling as the bell rang. I took Rosalie up on the offer to walk to class together. She kept my mind off of all the stares and whispers as we walked to class.

She gave me a quick one shoulder hug as we entered the classroom before walking towards the back sitting down next to a blonde boy who I could only imagine to be her twin brother. While I stood waiting for the teacher to sign my slip I couldn't help but look at him. If I thought Edward, Bella, and Rosalie were beautiful then there were no other words for what he was. His eyes were a bright butterscotch a bit more intense than his sisters. His honey blond hair was curly, messy and yet neat at the same time. His skin was pale like the rest of the Cullen and Hale family were. His beauty honestly took my breath away. When he looked up at me and glared at me with narrow eyes. I snapped my eyes away from him blushing as I took the slip from the teacher. Collecting my make up work and textbook I walked towards the last seat in the class room. I sat down softly next to a girl who was a couple inches taller than I was. She had raven hair that stuck out in different directions. She was pale and unbelievably adorable, she reminded me of a real life pixie.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen you must be Addie!" Alice said in a beautiful trinking voice as she smiled over at me. I looked at her in surprise as I opened my textbook and notebook fishing around for a pencil.

"That'd be me, uh how did you know who I was?" I asked moving my head to the side out of curiosity. Alice giggled a cute little laugh as she pulled her supplies out.

"I had second period with Nessie she told me about the nice new girl she met. I hope it's okay if I call you Addie." Alice said with a bright shy smile. I couldn't help but laugh softly at the small girls excitement.

"Oh no Addie it's fine, much easier than my full first name." I said with a soft laugh. I wrote the date and my name on my paper waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. I heard Alice scowl from next to me as she threw a wad of paper at the burly guy who sat in front of us.

"Emmett you big oaf lean back I can't see the damn board!" Alice hissed softly earning a laugh from the boy in front of us. My eyes widened as he turned in his seat. He was huge, big enough to be a pro football player or wrestler. But he didn't look as threatening with his bright playful butterscotch eyes.

"It's not my fault you're a short shit little sister." He teased her before looking over at me. He gave me a goofy grin as he waved. I smiled softly back at him and gave him a shy wave.

"Shut up Emmett not all of us can be the size of the jolly green giant." Alice teased back earning a booming laugh from Emmett and two laughs from Rosalie and her brother.

"You're just jealous and look you found a tiny friend! You two can start a club!" Emmett laughed loudly. Alice glared and reached over hitting him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen would you like to share what's so funny?" Mr. Vander asked with annoyance in his voice. Emmett whipped around and smiled innocently.

"No Mr. Vander, I'm sorry." Emmett apologized before settling back in his seat. Alice snickered from next to me and I couldn't help but grin as Emmett grumbled. I listened closely to Mr. Vander and wrote the notes down and examples. With a bit of concentration and I made it through the front page of the worksheet and wrote down the pages I had for homework. A note fell on my paper as I worked on the back side of the worksheet. Cocking an eyebrow I looked to make sure Mr. Vander was busy and opened it.

'_I'm sorry about Emmett, he meant no harm with the short joke. It's kind of his thing, he loves to tease me about my height or lack of it. -A' _The note read, I smiled softly before writing back to her.

'_Don't worry about it, my cousin makes fun of my height too, though he's not the tallest. No offence was taken, it was pretty funny when he got busted by the teacher. - AM' _I replied back slipping the note to Alice. She let out a small laugh and grabbed her pen.

'_Good! I'm sure you'll get use to his odd humor. How are you liking Forks High so far, have you wanted to rip anyone's head off yet from all of the staring? -A' _I chuckled softly a her message.

'_It's okay, not as bad as I thought it would be. But it's not as easy either, the whispers are what get me the most. It's just so rude, you know? It's like they think I can't hear them. But all in all I'm doing alright with Forks and Forks High School. And yes I have thought about it, but I don't think it would make the best impression for the new girl to go at someone on her first day haha. -AB' _I smiled writing back in the note and sliding it her way.

'_I'm sorry about them, they're honestly not all that bad once you get to know them and they get to know you. I'm sorry about your dad by the way, I know you're probably tired of hearing that. I heard through some whispers and if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen. Oh that is true, though I think it would make a lasting and kick ass impression if you did :P -A' _The note read I frowned thinking of people talking my dad, but I knew there wasn't anything I could do. People were going to talk and it was really only a matter of time before the word spread about why I was really here at Forks high. But I was also confused about something.

'_Hopefully they're not as bad as they seem. It would be nice to have them not stare and actually get to know me for who I am now why I'm here. And thank you, it can get old with people saying sorry, but when people mean it means a lot to me. And thank you for that offer Alice it's really sweet of you. Well it would be pretty awesome to make a kick ass impression. But I think I'll keep myself on the DL. Uhm, Alice may I ask you something? -AB_' I bit my lip hoping if she said yes my question she wouldn't be offended or anything.

'_They're not I assure, I'm pretty sure you'll even make friends. The stares don't last long they get bored easily around here. Oh you're more than welcome Addie! And of course you can ask me anything. What's on your mind sweets? -A_' I read over the message and thought about the friends part. I honestly couldn't see myself making friends. I mean I had so many walls up that I was surprised I'd talked to as many people today as I had. But the people who I had met had been so surprisingly nice to me it was hard not to be nice back to them. I sighed and bit my lip nervously and thought how I would word my question.

'_I don't know about that, I don't make friends easily.. Why are you and your siblings so nice to me? Not that I'm not thankful for that, because I really am. So far you've all made today a lot easier. But you barely know me and you are all being so nice and everything to me. I mean I'm the new girl, most people just want to stare at me and whisper. But you guys..are just so different. God I sound like a bitch I really hope I haven't offended you. -AB_' I felt like a total and complete idiot and bitch for asking that question. But I was so curious to why the Cullen family had been so nice to me. From what I'd seen in other class, seen in the halls between classes and over heard through whispers. The Cullen family really kept to themselves and didn't hang out around most of the other students. What made them so interested in me? I was surprised on how quick Alice reply to my question and I feared I'd upset her.

'_Don't be a negative Nelly! Oh no Addie you didn't offend me or sound like a bitch. So don't think like that. I'm sure you've heard stuff about us. We're not as distant as they make us sound. And we know your uncle and we've heard that you've been having a hard time. We're not being nice out of pity or sympathy. We just know what it's like to need friends in hard times. And we all also know what it's like to be the new kids. And being new we all know how it is to be stared and whispered about. You just seem like a really sweet girl and we want to make sure you're alright and that you're having a good time here. - A_' Alice's reply was so sweet and genuine from the smile I saw on her face. I knew my uncle had mentioned to his co-worker about why I was moving here, so I guess the Carlisle he'd mentioned was their adoptive father. It meant a lot to me that even though I was new here that people actually cared. I didn't get a chance to reply to Alice before the bell rang and signaled it was time for fourth period. I waved goodbye to Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and frowned at the glare the blonde boy was giving me. I made my way to my next class, German without any help it was just down the hall.

I filed in surprised not everyone was staring at me. Maybe Alice was right they did get bored easily. I smiled at Mrs. Beckman and her sweet words as she signed my sheet of paper. She handed me two textbooks and a couple work books before telling me to take my time on the make up work. She also lead me to a seat in the desk in the back by the window. Sitting down I looked through the make up work and groaned so far it was the most I'd have to make up. I hoped that it wouldn't take me that long seeing as I'd already taken a year of German back in Tennessee. I stared out the window for a minuet waiting for the lesson to start.

"Well look here if it isn't Alice's tiny friend Addie!" A boisterous yet musical voice said from next to me. I jumped out of surprise and looked over to see Emmett grinning at me from the desk next to mine.

"Hi Emmett, you not all of us can be tall as you are. Some of us were just gifted with being tiny." I laughed softly turning my attention to the teacher. I sighed in relief as I totally understood her as she spoke fluent German. Emmett laughed softly but didn't say anything as the teacher talked.

"Alright class I want you to partner up with the person to your right. I want you go over this weeks current events in German and write an essay on them and what is being done to stop some of them. You'll have until the end of class to finish the worksheet and paper. Also take notes off of the board and do pages 8-14 in your workbooks for homework. You may talk of course but keep it quiet." Mrs. Beckman said before she started grading papers. I had to hold in laughter as Emmett bounced in his seat in an attempt to move his desk next to mine. He gave me a grin as we started decided to write the notes down first. After we finished we began to talk about the current events taking turns writing on the worksheet. Surprisingly Emmett and I flew through them without a problem. We made some small talk as we worked on our essays.

"So loving this lovely rainy weather we have constantly over here?" Emmett asked in a low voice so we wouldn't get into trouble.

"Actually yes I do, I love the rain it has a calming affect on me. And it's the best weather for curling up with tea and reading a book." I said looking over at him taking a break from writing. Emmett smiled brightly at me glancing at my work.

"You're really good at German. Well it's a good thing you like rain because that's pretty much all it ever does here. Though there is the rare occasion the sun does decide to show it's face. So how are the lovely nosey people treating you red?" Emmett complimented and asked me finding a nickname for me. I had to laugh at the nickname, it was so corny.

"Thank you, I've taken it before and my late grandmother was only fluent in German so that's all I could speak around her." I said thinking fondly of my grandmother who'd passed when I was thirteen.

"I can deal with the rain, though not so much the heat. So I'd take a cloudy day over a sunny one. I'm weird I know, you don't have to give me that look. They're being wonderfully nosey and think I'm deaf and can't hear them whispering. And your siblings have been such help to me and you have all been so nice to me. So thank you for that, though I don't think your brother likes me." I mumbled softly at the end hoping the Blonde who was at the front of the class wouldn't hear me. I hadn't noticed until I started taking notes that he was in this class too. I'd gotten a glare from he again when I glanced at him while taking notes.

"So you love cold weather, you'll love winter here then. Oh you admit to that, you're earning yourself some major awesome points here red. They're just a bunch of fuckers who think it's normal to gossip like old ladies. Give me the word and I'll kick some ass. Oh and don't worry about Jasper, he's just in a shitty mood. He means no harm really." Emmett said with a sympathetic smile at the ending.

For some reason I took an instant liking to Emmett. He seemed like such a sweet and caring person. He reminded me of a teddy bear even though he was built huge. He was funny and his teasing and playful banter had me actually smiling. He'd also been nice enough to not bring up my dad and didn't apologize for everything. He treated me like I was just a normal new girl and nothing else, it was something I really appreciated. I had a feeling even though I was trying so hard to keep my walls up I'd have no choice but to let Emmett in. I had a feeling I would be stuck with him, though I think that would be a good thing. Emmett and I continued to talk and laugh through the rest of the period and said since I was the new girl I was the one who had to go turn our stuff in. Jasper tensed up when I walked by him and I tried to give him a smile, but it turned into a frown when he gave me a dark glare.

I didn't get a chance to ask Emmett about it because as soon as the bell rang he shot up out of his seat and was next to Jasper. He and Jasper left the classroom easily. I wondered if I'd done something wrong but shrugged it off. How could I have possibly done something wrong if I hadn't even spoken to Jasper? Packing up my backpack I made my way to my locker to drop some of my textbooks off. I left my backpack in my locker and grabbed my purse. Sighing softly to myself I made my way to the lunch room. Lunch was something I wasn't looking forward to. I was almost to the lunch room when I stopped dead in my tracks hearing two girls talk.

"Have you heard about the new girl. I feel so bad for her, I mean I can't imagine losing my dad and having to move." One girl said leaning up against a wall. The girl next to her snorted. I furrowed my eyebrows and listened.

"Oh please, she lost her dad it's not the end of the world. I mean she's living with family its not like she's an orphan. She must of not had friends back home because if she did, she could have stayed with one of them other than moving. I know she's sad and I get it's upsetting but damn. She doesn't have to act so depressed I mean she's practically been moping around all day. I mean she's so quiet in class and shit. You'd think since she's new she'd want to talk to people and make friends. I mean yeah she's only talked to the Cullen's and their total freaks." The bleach blonde girl sneered. I was completely shocked that someone could be that rude and bitchy. Especially when she didn't know the whole story. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked at them.

"Macy you're being kind of harsh. She lost her dad could you imagine how you'd feel. I mean you don't know the whole story you're just going on with shit you've heard other people say. She has ever right to be upset, I know I would be. And I've seen her smile, she's talking to people. Just because they're the Cullen's doesn't mean anything. They're not freaks either." The dark haired girl snapped at her friend.

"Oh whatever Bethanne you can have sympathy for her. But I don't I mean I'd be sat but I wouldn't act like she is not as school. She needs to buck up and get over it, so what if I don't know the whole story I know enough." I couldn't take listening to then anymore so I stomped my way towards the lunch room my eyes burning.

"You're friend is right, you are being harsh. You have no idea what happened and what I'm going through. You don't know me or my story so before you go opening your mouth and being a complete and utter bitch why don't you get your fucking facts straight." I growled to the blonde girl and walked into the lunch room. I tried my best to blink back tears as I got in the lunch line. I grabbed a water and some fruit before looking around. Pretty much everyone had sat down. I noticed there was a seat next to Nessie with her family. I was tempted to sit with them as Nessie waved, but I knew I couldn't take the looks from Jasper. I spotted an empty table next to theirs and walked over sitting down. I placed my food down and tried to breath deep breaths.

No matter what I tried to do the tears wouldn't stop from falling. I angrily wiped my face only for more silent tears to fall. I'd been trying so hard to act happy and push all the pain away but I couldn't do it any longer. I gripped my water bottle tightly in my hands as a wave of pain ripped through me. It made it hard to breathe and more hot tears fell from my face. I could hear Nessie whisper worriedly to her family but ignored the whispers. I didn't dare look over at them, even when I felt their eyes on mine. I stared out the window as it rained. Watching the rain swirl in the rain and lightning light up the sky only made the pain worse. This was my dad's favorite kind of weather. He loved when the rain fell in fat drops as it stormed. I wiped at my eyes as my thoughts drifted to my dad. I missed him so much that I actually felt lost. I wanted this pain to stop, because it was always there even when I slept. I didn't know it was possible for someone to hurt this much. My thoughts were broke when I felt my phone buzz. I grabbed it and unlocked the screen through watery eyes.

'Hey little bird, I hope you're having a good day. I miss you and I love you. I'll text you when I'm out of class. I hope you're okay. 3 -A' The message from Aiden read. I closed my eyes tightly before slipping my phone into my pocket. I couldn't answer him, not now because I know I'd break down even more. As I thought of Aiden the pain just got worse and guilt filled me. I was bringing so much worry to both him and Cooper. They wanted me happy and they wanted what was best for me. I knew I was hurting them for being so distant but I was so scared I'd lose them too. I knew that wasn't going to happen and it was childish thought. An odd feeling of calm washed over me suddenly and I was able to calm down and collect myself. I sighed looking up at the clock and saw lunch was almost over. I only had four more classes and then I could go home. I didn't touch my lunch, and after making sure my make up wasn't totally messed up I got up and threw my untouched food away. I sat back down in silence and waited for the bell to ring. I jumped slightly as someone tapped my shoulder. Looking up it was one of the girls from the hall, the dark haired girl who'd stuck up for me. She was looking down at me with a sad and guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I just wanted to apologize for what Macy said to you. She was so mean and was so out of line. I know what she said hurt you, I can tell from the look in your eyes. I'm so sorry for how ignorant she is and if you need someone to talk to I promise I'm nothing like her. Once again I'm so sorry Adelina-Mae." The girl I recalled as being Bethanne said before walking back to her table. I stared at her in shock not expecting that. I shook my head and got up before the bell rang and went to my locker. Grabbing my backpack as I put my purse back into the locker I made my way to art class. I didn't think today could possibly any worse.

I was the first one to make it to the class. I gave Ms. Davis my slip and she signed it with a smile and told me my only make up work would be is a drawing of my favorite scene from a movie and I could bring it in at the end of the week. She gave me a textbook and apron with my name on it. She lead my to the station I'd be working at and smiled at me. I looked at the assignment on the board and got out my art supplies. Slowly after the bell rang others started to file in. I tried my hardest to ignore the worried looks Edward and Bella gave me as the walked in. I forced a smile and looked down at my hands. I told Nessie I was okay in my most convincing voice as she sat down to my left. Jasper gave me a look as he sat down to the right of me. It wasn't a glare but it also wasn't the most friendly look either. I stared at the blank page in front of me and waited for Ms. Davis to give us the assignment. This weeks assignment was to draw a fond memory. I quickly got to work keeping to myself. But I couldn't help but notice Jasper grasping the table with force as he scooted far away from me. I frowned feeling bad, like I'd done something to offend him. I couldn't help but feel hurt when he shot up out of the room when the bell rang.

Nessie told me she'd walk me to my next class which was study hall. We shared the class together. She even waited for me while I got the teacher to sign my slip. I sat next to Rosalie, Alice was on my other side. Edward and Bella sat behind us and Emmett and Jasper were two rows in front of us. I sat quietly and pulled out some of my make up work. I tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on my work. But that was easier said than done. I managed to finish most of my German and English work while in study hall. After not getting much out of me Alice and Nessie frowned and talked to their siblings. I could feel looks from all of them and I couldn't help but feel guilty for being rude to them. I just didn't want to talk at the moment. Alice smiled at me and silently walked to Psychology with me. I was paired up with Edward and I noticed all of the Cullen's except Emmett and Nessie were in this class. I was happy that we didn't to do much talking in the class.

"Addie, are you okay. I know it's not really my place but I worried about you. You were so upset at lunch." Edward spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him. I sighed softly before answering him in the same soft voice.

"I'm fine, I just heard someone talking about me and my father and what I'm going through. It wasn't nice she was pretty much mean about it. I can't lie it hurt but I'm trying to ignore it." I said softly with a shrug. I thought I heard a growl come from somewhere near Emmett but played it off as my hearing playing tricks on me. Edward frowned and turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Addie, if it was Macy she's like that. She's just really mean spirited. I know it's hard but try and ignore her. If you need to talk just let one of us know." Edward said softly and handed me a slip of paper. I noticed Alice's handwriting right away and noticed she'd put her number along with Rose, Nessie's and Bella's on it. I smiled and thanked him softly. We finished class in silent and collected my things happy that I had one more class before I could leave and go to the comfort of my home.

When I said I thought my day couldn't get any worse I was terribly wrong. Macy gave me a half assed fake apology before I could even enter history. And when she thought I couldn't hear she made a joke and laughed with her other blonde friends. After getting my textbooks and make up work from Mr. Pillow I found out I was going to be paired up with Jasper. When he heard our teacher say that the glare returned to his face. I bit my lip ignoring the look and set down next to him. Much like in art he grew stiff and moved far away from me a scowl on his face. His butterscotch eyes grew dark as I threw my hair over my shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but looked away as he scowled at me. I had no idea what the fuck this guys problem with me was but it was getting old and honestly was pissing me off. None the less I knew we'd be stuck together for the rest of the school year. So I put my pride behind me and decide to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Adelina-Mae, or Addie. You're Jasper right?" I asked him softly as I turned to look at him. He gave me a look staring at my outstretched hand.

"Yeah pleasure to meet you, and you'd be right my name is Jasper." He said in a cold tone looking away from me. I couldn't help but feel hurt by his cold voice and the way he was acting towards me. I hadn't done a thing to him! I let my hand fall and sighed softly into my lap. I turned around and started writing down the current events that we'd be going over. I wrote down notes as the teacher went on and on about them. Biting my lip I decided to try again with Jasper.

"Look I'm really sorry if I did something to make you mad at me." I said softly looking up at him through my hair. He turned to me and glared.

"You didn't do anything, but you are talking during class. I'm trying to pay attention you know." He snapped. He must have seen the look on my face after his cold words because his dark eyes filled with remorse. I shook my head and towards to the board.

"Sorry for trying to be nice, I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut from now on." I snapped turning back to my books and started writing and answering questions on the end of the pages. I finished before most of the class and sat back anger filling my body. I tapped my foot in irritation. Five minuets before the bell rang I snatched my notebook up and closed it shoving it in my backpack. I slammed my textbook loudly starling Jasper and a couple others around me. I violently shoved my book in my backpack and zipped it shut with force. I shot up as the bell rang and ran towards the door. I heard my name being called and turned to face Jasper as I entered the hall way. Before he could open his mouth I opened mine.

"Don't just don't, don't say you're sorry when you're not. You don't have to be nice to me because you feel like you have to or because you're siblings are nice to me. I have no idea what the fuck I did to piss you off but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass and that you don't like me. But grow the fuck up and act you age." I snapped at him my arms crossed as everyone filed down the hall. Before I could blink Jasper was in my face his face hard and his eyes cold.

"I actually am sorry for being an asshole to you. You didn't do anything, did it ever cross your mind that maybe I just am having a bad day? You're right I don't have to be nice to you because my family is, but do you really think I want to be mean to you? You have no idea how hard it is to be around you." He growled and it was then I noticed I was up against the wall. Fear shot through me as I looked into his angry almost hungry black eyes. His words confused me, if he didn't want to be mean to me then why was he? And how could it be hard to be around me. My breathing and heart rate picked up as his eyes grew darker. Before I could speak Emmett was pulling him away and Alice was shooting me a worried and apologetic look. Taking a deep breath I made my way to my locker to collect things and made my way to the car. I sighed as I pulled up to my new house. I raced in dodging the rain and made my way to the living room. I collapsed on the sofa and closed my eyes. Today had been a long day and I had a feeling the next couple days would be just the same. I drifted off into sleep before I could even call Aiden.

**Wow okay this was long, really long. I hope it wasn't too long. And I hope you all liked it. It's a new Jasper Hale fic. But this time the OC is human. This one was really a starter and filler. I promise the next couple will be heaps better. The story will start to move faster then too. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think. I decided to make this after BD. Its been long enough that all of the Cullen's can return to Forks and go to school there. I made Bella and Renesmee sisters for school sake and take the last name Swan because it would be weird if they were all Cullen's especially if Bella was dating Edward. I'm not too sure if I'm going to bring Jake in the story, to be honest the whole imprint thing wasn't my favorite for many reasons. But I will take your opinions, if you'd like to see Jake let me know and I'll be more than happy to write him in. :D Plus who doesn't love the constant banter between him and Rose? And I know I wrote Rosalie nice, I have my reasons for that. I also promise this won't be like Twilight Jasper edition. I already have plans for what will unfold and how he'll deal with his bloodlust for Addie's blood. And don't worry I have plans for Alice and her finding a mate too. ;) Also I'll have a link to what Cooper, Aiden and Addie look like. The only thing is, when you see who I used as Addie just remember Addie's hair is red and her eyes are green. Also she's tiny like Alice. I'd like to get some reviews in before I update again so I can know what you think of this and what your opinion of either bringing Jacob in or not bringing him in. Also for those who are fans of my other Jasper fic Haunted. There will be an update on Friday night or Saturday morning. And another one on Monday or Tuesday! I have big plans for that story as well. Review loves and I hope you enjoyed this! 3**


End file.
